Logan Templeton and The Eagles Talon
by fullmoonzgaze
Summary: Logan was a normal (Well, semi-normal) teenager going into the 11th grade until his crush tried to drown him. Mostly OC's but some characters from the original series
1. I Flirt with a Water Sprite

**Introduction**

Why is it that my summer never goes the way I want it? Last summer, I was all alone having my sister going to college, my dad being called off to a military base in Korea and my mom never around for "work". Now this summer I wanted to be alone and now I'm surrounded by hundreds of my cousins and half brothers and sisters. I am a son of Poseidon, and this is the story of how my life went from bad to worse in the matter of a short chariot ride over the Atlantic.

 **I Flirt With a Water Sprite**

I attend the "prestigious and critically acclaimed" La Plata High School in; you guessed it, the town of La Plata! This place USED to be a great school but now it's far from it. Drugs and sex run wild and don't even get me started on the students. I go here not because I'm like them but because I am zoned for this school. Anyway, my story starts off with the end of my 10th grade year.

"Logan! Wait for us!"

My friends call me from across the hallway like a bunch of idiots. Why can't they understand that I don't like drawing attention to myself and being around these people is drawing enough attention as it is. Steven, John and Jacob are the school equivalent of Curly, Moe and Larry. Jacob stood out because he was huge, about 6'3 and about 215 lbs. Steven was the loudest kid you would ever meet and could not pay attention. You know how every school has that one goth/emo kid? That was John, he was super dark and edgy. For me, I was tall-ish with brown hair and green eyes, my parents tell me when I was born, it's like they took the foam of the sea and poured it into my eyes (Yeah, they are weird like that). As for the Dryad I mentioned in the title of this chapter, You'll meet her in a second.

"Why aren't you answering us Logan?" Steven asked

"Because, I don't want peoples last memories of me to be with you three."

Jacob comes around the corner and grabs my hand in a "loving" way.

"I think that's the nicest thing you've said to us all year" he exclaims while getting on one knee.

"Would you get up?! You're making a fool of yourself!"

"Everyone else is the fool for not wanting to be around us." John says as he interrupts our Days of Our Lives skit.

"No one hangs around you because you look like you cry yourself to sleep at night" I yell at him

"Not every night, only on full moons"

"That doesn't help your case, John" Steven says.

While they go on about how emo John is and how much worse of an embarrassment Steven is, I get lost in the eyes of the most beautiful girl in school. Jessica is an angel given to us for the sacrifices we have given throughout our lives. Her dark brown hair and deep blue eyes make me freeze in my tracks. The worst part is the fact that she is my friend, a REALLY close friend, since we were little in fact, which means she wouldn't want me to date her because I am "a family friend" but today, with her eyes meeting mine, I saw us together on a lake, swimming and hanging out all day and I couldn't stop myself from trying.

"Hey, Adam!" She hugs me and I could smell the chocolate chip cookie smell in her hair that she always has.

"Hey Jessica, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight" I ask very hesitantly

"That's so funny because I was gonna ask you the same exact thing! Do you want to come over to my house out on our pier?"

If a girl that pretty asks me to come out onto her pier, there is no need to wait for a response, just tell me when and I'll be there 5 minutes early.

I leave my friends behind and sneakily get on Jessica's bus to ride back with her to her house. This is gonna be the best night ever, I think to myself. I can already feel the people putting this book away thinking this is stupid because not once have I mentioned a chariot ride across the Atlantic or Poseidon, but just hold your horses, we will get there.

I borrow a pair of swimming trunks from her Dad _"a little big"_ I think to myself but I don't want to bail to go get some trunks that are one size smaller, I'm not missing a second of the beauty Jessica out on her lake. I go outside and there she is, a beauty to behold, skin as golden as the Golden Fleece and hair as brown as chocolate. We sit at the pier and she pulls a cup out of the cooler. I'm so hypnotized by her that I don't recognize that she just gave me the world's strongest cup of wine. I was drunk in an instant, starting to act a fool.

"Hey Baby, are you tide because you keep pulling me in" I say with a slur

She laughs and starts to mess with my hair and starts to kiss me…

Seeing as this is an action book I'll skip over the boring love parts because I'm sure that's what everyone wants.

…After she is done, she says "Hey, lets go for a swim!" Her voice changes as it get more high pitched and she screeches really loudly. She pushes me into the lake and before I black out, I see her back sprout wings where her long chocolate hair covers. She dives in and holds me under while I struggle to get to the surface. What she doesn't know is that she is about to get the beating of her life.


	2. I'm Saved by Crash Landing

**I'm saved by crash landing**

I was being choked underwater by the woman of my dreams and even while she was crushing my will to live she still looked beautiful, with her hair flowing and her eyes glowing… wait, what? Her eyes never glowed before and last time I checked, I wasn't grabbing onto wings earlier when I was drunk. Now I am scared even more but not less distracted. All of a sudden, above me, a ray of purple light shines down from the sky out of the sun.

" _I am really drunk"_ I think to myself as I accept my wasted death, thinking about how many other guys have met the fate of crazy cheerleaders choking them in the lake. Jessica lets go of me to my surprise and the light of the sun (which somehow showed up at 10:00 PM) disappeared and was replaced with golden dust all around me as if someone unloaded the largest bag of Kraft Mac and Cheese dust into the water. I passed out before I saw who pulled me up but I'm pretty sure that I saw her in a Greek mythology book somewhere. I could have been hallucinating but I was just saved by Athena.

I woke up to the sight of a girl with freckles and a blonde ponytail sitting over top of me. As soon as I showed any signs of life she shoved a brick of something into my mouth. I'm too confused and hung over to question it so I just chew and swallow. As soon as I swallowed the mystery food, I am invigorated beyond belief and am pushing my savior off of me (I know, not the nicest thing to do to someone who just saved you from a crazed and winged flirt but hey, I was scared) I run to the end of the pier and she throws a crab she picked out of the fishing bucket and threw it at me. It hits me in the head and I got down.

" _Man, what a throw"_ I think to myself as I lay on the ground looking up at the half black and half blue sky. Before I had time to question that, she is on top of me with a knife to my throat.

"Are you Logan Templeton?!"

"Y-y-yes! Yes I am!" I say as manly as I can to preserve my manhood after she has taken me down twice.

She gets off and offers her hand to help me up. I refuse as to not look like too much of a wimp.

"I am so glad you're alive, Logan. That much nectar should have killed anyone that isn't you"

"Nectar? What nectar? That isn't me? What does that mean?"

"You haven't been claimed? Oh… this is a lot worse than I imagined, just as the prophecy foretold."

She starts to pace around and look at the ground as if thinking about how to approach the situation.

"Oh… so you're crazy! I got it now, I'll just leave you and the ground alone so you can gaze into each other's eyes."

She turns around and grabs me by the collar of my shirt.

"No, wait! You can't leave! You have to come with me to Camp!"

"No thanks, but I already have plans for the summer." I say as I take her hand off of my shirt.

She flips my hand around and grabs it and pulls me along like a dog.

"You HAVE to, it'll be super fun and you won't die at the hands of water sprites there like you would here." She says in a super "Nice Girl" tone.

"Please explain to me why I have to go."

"Because it's what your REAL mom would have wanted and your REAL dad kind of depends on the fact that you come" She explains.

"What are you talking about, my mom and dad are at home waiting for me right now, and I don't know why you say 'REAL' as if I don't know something." I say, getting extremely confused but not mad like I usually would.

"Because you don't know something Logan. The parents you think you know aren't your real parents. Your real mom died protecting your father and your father is a god. You are the child of a mortal mother and the Greek Olympian Poseidon. You are what's known as a half-blood and you are in serious danger if we don't get you to camp right now and I am in serious danger I don't return the sun in time."

"… Excuse me, lady? I don't even know your name, why should I believe that my Dad is a god and that you stole the sun?"

She doesn't respond with words all she does is lead me into a different part of the woods and I see a chariot covered in gold and dazzling light led by pure white horses with flames for manes.

"Okay" I say to her "I believe you."


End file.
